Why can't we be friends
by SweetPeapod
Summary: In which Ragnor is mainly an unwilling participant in Magnus's adventures. "Magnus, you are not throwing your cat a sardine themed birthday party."


When you entered Magnus's apartment you never knew what to expect. This time it had several piles of board games throughout the living room and an annoyed green warlock pacing.

"How about Candy Land?!" Magnus exclaimed.

Ragnor straightened and looked over at Magnus. "You're too excited about this." He grabbed the game and held it at arms length, then tossed it over his shoulder "No."

"How about...ah! Chutes and ladders. "

When he received no answer he glanced around a pile of games to see Ragnor radiating disapproval by a nearby stack. "Why do you have so many board games Magnus?" He pulled out a board and the pile trembled dangerously. "Better yet, why do you have an Ouija board?"

"Oh good, you found it. Now we have all the ingredients for a perfect sleepover. Braiding each other's hair, gossiping, and talking to spirits."

Ragnor snorted. "Have you forgotten we're warlocks? We can do things like summoning demons. "

"Ragnor! That's against the law!" Magnus gasped. "Besides, it leaves a nasty smell."

"Just shut up and pick a game."

Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed a random one. "Perfect. Monopoly. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I- announced Ragnor "am done with this game. It is taking far too long."

Magnus exhaled as he narrowly missed one of Ragnor's properties. He glanced over to where Ragnor was sitting cross-legged opposite him. "We're immortal. We have plenty of time to finish."

Ragnor wasn't swayed. "I already own all the green properties."

"Yes, all three of them. There's some lovely blue ones."

Ragnor considered it. "No." Then the monopoly game burst into flames.

Magnus regarded the fire. "You're just mad because I was winning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a devious grin, Magnus bumped Ragnor's game piece out of the way and triumphantly placed his down with a flourish. "Sorry!"

Ragnor calmly placed his game piece back to the Start. "I will destroy everything you love, starting with your clothes. "

"I don't doubt it. You've already demonstrated with my monopoly board."

"You're welcome." Ragnor stated. "That game could drive anyone insane. If you love that monstrosity you're already insane, which would explain those pants you're wearing."

Magnus looked down at his glittery blue pants-which were a bit tight-but it was for the sake of fashion. "They are insanely fabulous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragnor looked like he regretted even coming to Magnus's. "There's a butterfly in his stomach."

"Indeed there is, and you're going to save him." Handing him the tweezers, Magnus sat back expectantly.

Ragnor's eyebrows twitched. "Is this what mundane surgeries are like?"

"There's some differences. Like the body doesn't usually buzz and the noses don't light up."

Ragnor sighed. "It would be more entertaining." He dived for the butterfly and got a buzz in return.

"Hmph." Ragnor said.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz. "Oh Dear, I don't think he's going to make it. " Magnus stated sadly.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz. "Oh Damn it to Hell! He can die from butterfly indigestion for all I care!" Ragnor roared.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "Now, now. What would Catarina think?"

"I think she would accept that this butterfly guzzling idiot is a lost cause. You try."

Magnus delicately grabbed the tweezers and took aim. "Don't worry sir, I've had thirty years of experience. "

Ragnor sniffed. "Always over-exaggerating."

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz. "Oh no, I don't think your thirty years was enough." Ragnor said sympathetically.

"Shhhh." Magnus said and threw the tweezers at him.

**So here we are, a little snippet that I may have wrote before I had to go to class. I loved their banter in the bane chronicles, so I attempted to voice that. If have you some suggestions, review ! If not, review anyway! ;D Lemme know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mortal Instruments **


End file.
